


The Last Of Humanity

by Shinning_Stars



Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Apocalyptic World, Death, Fallout, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombies, based off of last of us, first story dont judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinning_Stars/pseuds/Shinning_Stars
Summary: This is a story about a man named Bryan Wolf a 43 year old man about 6'1 in height and has a deep southern accent kinda like joel, A man who had everything a good wife a semi good job as a construction worker and one that had a baby on the way but all that was  taken away in a split of a second, and how he over came the challenges that arise ahead for him. Will he survive in this new world or will he parish like most of the people did. Surprises along the way.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by Jordan, he doesn't have an account on here so im posting it for him hope you enjoy.

Bryan got in his truck and closed the door putting some papers down on his seat as he sighed and looked at the picture of his wife on his visor and he put his hand on the pic lightly and smiled slightly”My one and only”he said then he heard someone knock on the window of his truck he looked at the person

Dan looked at him in a concerned way he wasn’t smiling all that much as he did the roll down the window sign with his hand

Bryan nodded quickly and put his hand on the window handle and rolled it down all the way as he looked at him with a curious face”Um…..yeah boss what’s up?”he asked looking at him

Dan looked up at him and smiled slightly”Why don’t you get this piece of shit moving already.....i got places to go”he said leaning on the door”I mean what the hell you doing in here anyway?”he asked with a curious look 

Bryan smirked a little looking straight ahead then sighed and looked back at him with his elbow on the window”Nothing boss….just got in her…..and besides that i don’t know how well she will start.....she’s been having issues under the hood”he said with his hand on the wheel as he looked over at the papers and then back at him 

Dan nodded slowly and looked at him”Well why don’t you try starting it?...and we will go from there”he said smiling a bit tapping the door and backing away”alright”he said putting his hand up”try cranking her now”he said shouting a bit

Bryan nodded and turned the key as the truck had a hard time starting but it eventually turned over and he smiled and sighed tapping the dash board with his hand”That’s my girl”he said giggling a bit so glad it started then he looked out his window at his boss shaking his head”I’m gonna head out now”he said

Dan kinda smiled at him and tried not to laugh”yeah...you um might wanna get that piece of shit looked at....or sell it and buy yourself a fine genuine chevy”he said shouting a bit but waving his hand to motion him to go

Bryan nodded and put it in gear while looking at him”Nah i can’t do that…..i’m as broke as hell and heaven combined...you have a good day”he said looking ahead and taking off slowly the mud was spitting up and he looked both ways before taking off as he looked down at his cassette tapes and pulled them up onto his seat and looked through them”Alright…..what do we have here.....hopefully something good”he said sighing a bit then finding one and looking at it”Acdc my jam”he said smiling a bit and putting it in then looking ahead at the road tapping his finger on the steering wheel singing along

 

Claire walked upstairs after having a bit of breakfast she looked over at the clock and bit her lip”Hmm…..he’s gotta be off work by now.....maybe i should give him a call”she said grabbing the house phone and jumping onto the bed in her panties and a long shirt putting her finger in her mouth smiling a bit”Come on…..my big man.....you better answer that damn phone”she said jokingly

Bryan heard his phone go off”Now who the hell would be calling me at this time”he said kind of annoyed he looked over at his phone and picked it up and looked at who was calling and smiled a bit”Of course…...she always calls me when i’m headed home”he said giggling a bit and flipping the phone open and answering it”Well hello there”he said funny like

Claire smiled a bit and put her finger in her mouth and giggled a bit”Hey my old strong baby bear.....hows the ride home going?.....besides the part where i called you”she smiled with her legs dangling on the foot of the bed

Bryan smiled a bit and sighed”For one…..my ride home has been very good…..and for another i am so not that old”he said laughing a bit looking over at his papers then up at the visor again and speeding up a bit”But....besides that how could a make your acquaintance”he said sassy like 

Claire giggled a bit”Oh but you are…..you’re my old man.....that i just love to pet at night”she said smiling and sitting up putting her finger in her mouth again”Do you um....think you could do me a huge favor hon?”she asked curious hoping that he would be able to do it cause they are currently out and she needs her caffeine

Bryan sighed and looked at his mirror and thought for a second he licked his lips”Well…..that sorta depends on what kind a favor you are asking for.....and if it's close by....because i know you”he said knowing how much she loved her coffee but didn’t mind doing it for her”And also...don’t ever say you pet me again...it just sounds very childish on your end”he said jokingly as he smiled and it started to rain out and he leaned back and cracked his lower back

Claire giggled a bit and smiled and jumped off the bed and breathed in jokingly”Oh you didn’t just say that i was childish…..ho-how dare you”she said since she thought he was funny she walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and got the coffee grain out of the cupboard then put it down on the counter opening it up hoping there was some left in that one she slammed the lid down slightly as the phone was on her shoulder”shit”she said low like

Bryan had the phone up to his ear and wondered what the heck she was doing as he squinted and sighed and looked out his window and saw that a coffee shop was coming up on the road and he turned his signal light on and turned into the parking lot then parked into one of the spaces and put the truck in park then shut it off as he looked down”Everything okay....you haven’t given me an answer yet….if it’s coffee you wanted…..then you’re in luck”he said looking out his windshield at the sign that said coffee and bakery on it”you okay?”he asked concerned

Claire sighed slightly and put the lid back on the coffee container and walked over to the trashcan and threw it out”yeah....i-i’m alright hon....thanks for asking....and yeah it was coffee that i was gonna ask you to get for me...if you didn’t mind....i kind a figured”she said walking into the living room sitting down on the couch laying down”there would be one on your way home”she said feeling happy she was gonna get some coffee and that she had the best man life could offer up for her

Bryan nodded slightly and sighed swiping the sweat off his face with the back of his hand”hey you know i would get anything for you....your my daisy that grows in the sunlight.....you have me…..and that would never change not for a sec.....and yeah no problem you already know that i worry too much…..especially when i’m not near you”he said opening his door holding the phone up with one hand and the other hand on his lap”So it’s coffee you want then it’s coffee you shall receive”he said getting out of his truck with one hand on the door ready to close it as the wind was kinda strong but not to strong

Claire smiled and sighed curling up on the couch”you know i can’t love you enough....you’re the best hon....come home safe”she said sitting up then sniffling a bit knowing she was pregnant and he didn’t know yet but she will break the news to him when he gets home she looked down holding the phone up”Hey”she said

Bryan looked down and turned his head to the side seeing some workers and then looked inside the place through the window as he was surprised they were not that packed it must not be a busy place”Yeah?”he asked curious and squinting cause of the cold he put the phone on his shoulder and zipped his coat up and put his hand back on the phone

Claire swiped her nose and had her feet on the floor with her heels upward”I just wanted you to know....that i love you….and i will always love you…..and i hope that you love me two just as much as i do you”she said with one hand on the edge of the couch looking down at the floor hearing the breeze through his phone hoping that telling him she was pregnant wouldn’t ruin anything that they had. It would hopefully make it much better.

 

Bryan closed the door to his truck and cringed up as he had a beanie on cause it was cold”yeah”he said squinting walking to the side walk to the store”You know i love you Hon.....forever and always”he said curious on what’s going on with her but the blueprints was also on his mind he walked up to the door and was about to open them”But i gotta sweetie…..i’m about to enter the store i’ll see you when i get home…..i love you with all my heart and combined”he said smiling a bit hanging the phone up and opening the doors up and walking in

Claire put the phone down and felt like she was gonna throw up so she put her hand over her mouth”Oh god”she said standing up quickly and running upstairs and into the bathroom lifting the toilet seat up and kneeling down and puked as she groaned and smacked her palms down lightly on the seat sniffling putting her hands on her face and swiping her hair back”You need to calm down claire.....you’re stronger then this”she said puking again and groaning and getting the hair out of her face again and standing back up and flushing the toilet”What am i kidding”she said feeling doubt”I’m so not stronger than this....that’s just another pipe dream”she said looking at herself through the mirror trying to wipe the mascara off her face that ran down her cheeks as she sniffled”Well i can say one thing….i so look like shit right now”she said giggling at her own comment

Bryan put his hands in his coat pockets walking around the store looking for the coffee but couldn’t seem to find it”now where the hell could this crap be....i mean”he said wide eyed”It does say in big letters coffee shop....they would be idiots not to have anything to make it”he said giggling a bit as he looked over the shelf and saw someone at the counter he walked over to it and the guy saw him”Um yes how may i help you?”he asked as Bryan nodded and leaned on the counter”Now you wouldn’t by any chance have folger coffee grinds? i mean my wife loves coffee and i don’t feel like disappointing her today”he asked leaning on the counter the guy nodded”Um....of course we have that...i mean we are a coffee shop sir”he said sassy like Bryan nodded and stood straight up again looking at him and nodded”Sassy one are we.....just tell me where to find it smart one....then my old ass will be outta here”he said serious like as the guy nodded and pointed”Aisle 6.....you should find it there”he said Bryan nodded at him and smiled slightly”Well i do thank you very much.....you made my wife very happy”he said walking off to get to the aisle

Claire walked over to the dresser after getting somewhat dressed and combing her hair out as she opened the drawer up and took the watch out and a letter that was underneath it she held it up and smiled slightly sighing a bit”He’s so not gonna like this”she said feeling kind of sick still but held it in then walked down the stairs and into the computer room to grab a pen but couldn’t find one in the pen holder“Oh come on…..we gotta have some type of pen around here”she said getting irritated as she found one and looked at it”there you are”she said smiling at it sassy like then writing down something on the letter then she put the pen back and walked out to the couch and laid down as the time passed by

Bryan pulled into his driveway and parked the truck then turned it off and looked at the house and noticed that there were no lights on”what the hell”he said concerned for his wife opening up the door and getting out”She must have went to bed early”he said closing the truck door and putting his hands on his hips”or someones in the house.....in that case”he said sneakily grabbing the bat she bought him that was on the back of his truck and bringing the bag in with the other hand quietly closing the front door and looked around and noticed she was sleeping on the couch and everything was good he smiled and nodded looking at her quietly walking the groceries into the kitchen and then walking back out tapping her shoulder”hey come on now…..get up”he said giggling a bit and smiling

Claire squirmed just a bit dreaming she groaned slightly since she was comfortable while her hands were on the side of her face to make a pillow”the cookie monster won’t get me”she said quietly kind a humming it not noticing he was there

Bryan smiled slightly and tried not to laugh noticing what she said”The cookie monster?…..what the hell are you dreaming about?”he said wondering he pushed down on her shoulder a little harder this time”hey come on now up”he said standing there 

Claire opened her eyes and got startled and jumped up quickly”Who are you?”she asked then looked at him and noticed it was Bryan she sighed and looked down”You scared the crap out of me hon shit”she said putting her hand on her chest since it hurt a little and she looked back over at him and smiled slightly”you are so damn lucky i’m not 60 yet....you know heart attacks run in my family”she said trying not to laugh

Bryan looked down at her when she jumped up he put his hands up then smiled at her”i come in peace”he said giggling a bit and putting his hands back down”You do realize you talked in your sleep just now right…..something about the cookie monster”he said then sat down on the couch next to her and sighed a bit since it felt comfortable as he looked over at her”Now i shouldn’t be concerned about this right?....are you cheating on me with the cookie monster?”he asked curious looking while he tried not to smile and tried to keep the serious face look on

Claire smiled at him with one leg underneath her butt and the other dangling as she sat on the couch”You do know…..that you’re not gonna be able to keep that serious look…..you never do”she said giggling then smiling at him then looked down and moved part of her hair behind her ear”and no…..hon.…i’m not…. and besides that….the cookie monster isn’t actually real”she said sliding over to him and handing him a box with the watch and letter in it then she looked at him with a smile on her face like she was innocent

Bryan looked at it with a curious look on his face then he chuckled and saw a tag on it”What…..in.....the hell is this?”he asked looking at it then looked over at her”Is there an explosive device inside this box?....should i be extra careful with it?…..cause i know it’s that time of the month for you….to be like miss coo koo”he said twirling his pointer finger on the side of his face then he rolled his eyes smiling

Claire looked at him and smiled then heard what he said”hey”she said lightly pushing him with her hand as she giggled”That is so not true…..well.....maybe…..a bomb....i mean if you honestly think i’m that smart to make one....i mean”she said getting up and leaning down to pick it up off his lap to show it off as if it was a seller's item moving her hand on the top of it”it is oh so perfectly wrapped and even has your name on it”she said sassy like pointing at the tag then putting it back down on his lap sitting back down on the couch next to him

Bryan looked up at her and smiled at what she was doing”perfectly wrapped huh?”he said as she sat it back down on his lap he then undid the knot on it”yeah it’s not like you”he said looking over at her joking around with her”To wrap something so perfect now is it…..that would so make you crazy…...but that is why i love you”he said kissing her quickly and opening it up the rest of the way and saw what was in it and took the card out and saw what it said and raised his eyebrow up”Um.....this a joke?”he asked looking over at her”cause if it is…..it’s not all that funny”he said worried

Claire looked at him and smiled and put her hand down onto his leg and rubbed it slightly looking at him getting closer to him and laying her head down on his shoulder”I’m pregnant hon....i have been for a little while now...and i have been so nervous to tell you cause i didn’t honestly know if you wanted to be a father cause we never discussed this whole trying for a kid thing”she said with a sad face on laying her head on his shoulder

Bryan looked at the card and read what she wrote as he smiled quickly”you know.....i never honestly thought this day would be coming that i would become a father.....but”he said picking her up and putting her on his lap he looked up at her and put his hand on her cheek rubbing it”having a baby with you.....is gonna be the most beautifullest thing that will ever have happened in my life….because you're gonna be the most amazingest mom and me.....well it will be practice for me.....but having this kid…”he said looking down and lifting her shirt up slightly kissing her stomach lightly and kissed her forehead”i’m so happy…..to be having it with the women of my dreams”he said feeling happy inside and knowing that he just made her day

Claire was sitting on his lap and she smiled at what he said and it did feel happy After he said what he did her eyes sorta sparkled with happiness since he accepts it she grabbed his face and looked him in the eye”You are the most”she said kissing him then backing away”Amazingest man”she said kissing him again then backing away”that a woman could ever have....you just made my day honey bear...i love you”she said smiling anxiously

Bryan looked up at her and smiled he had his hands on her legs rubbing them lightly and kissing her quickly and then moved down kissing her neck lightly then looking up at her sighing softly”And i love you way more than you know and will ever realize…..you are my life…..my miracle...my dream come true”he said smiling feeling happy since he knew he was gonna have a wonderful future with her and the baby

Claire smiled down at him as she got up off his lap and fixed her shirt and she then sat back down next to him then noticed he hadn’t taken out the watch yet she pointed at the watch inside the box”Um…....you are gonna take the next gift out right…...i mean you have to complete it”she said giggling slightly with her eyebrow raised looking at him feeling happy inside that she got this wonderful man in front of her and no other man would ever take his place in the love she had for him

Bryan looked at her as she said that then saw her pointing at something”hmmm?”he said curious then looked back at the box and noticed something else in it and breathed in a little”Oh shit”he said laughing a bit after”Tell ya the truth darling i didn’t even see that in there”he said looking at her again and smiling”I mean…..you know i’m blind as a bat sometimes”he said looking back at the box”Wonder what it is”he said whispering to himself sorta

CLaire sat there watching him and smiling at him hoping that he would like it cause it costed a good penny and she would hate to have to bring it back.Besides that she knew he needed a watch for work.Because his other one is broken”hope you like it”she said sitting cross legged on the couch

Bryan nodded and took the box out”I’m sure i will hon…...i like pretty much anything you get me besides that coffee maker that burned me that one morning.....i threw that bitch out the goddamn window...fuck that thing i said”he said giggling a bit then opening the tiny box up and chuckled because it was a watch”Well now look at this fine genuine piece of equipment”he said putting it on and looking at it on his wrist he then looked at it concerned tapping on the plastic on the watch”hmmm…..well that’s weird”he said 

Claire leaned in closer to him and wondered what he was talking about.it’s a brand new watch there was no way in hell something is wrong with it.i mean there can’t be she looked at him with a concerned look and was worried about it”um….”she said clearing her throat after”E-Everything okay?”She asked”you look like there’s something wrong”she said worried like

Bryan smirked thinking of something to do to her”i think it’s broken”he said tapping the glass and joking around with her he smirked a bit”i can not believe you bought me a broken watch….damn….got my hopes up for nothing sweetie pie”he said looking at her trying not to smile

Claire looked at him and sighed then groaned a bit disappointed that it was broken then she had a thought and raised her left eyebrow”Wait are you just joshing me…...or are you for real hon?”she asked she leaned over grabbing his wrist first and looked at it and saw that it was still working she then saw him laugh a bit and she then did a funny irritated face and shoved him a little”Oh come on now that wasn’t funny….you bear…..you had me worried”she said trying not to laugh with him as she laid back and put her feet up onto his lap

Bryan laughed a bit then smiled and felt her push him”Hey now come on…...i am a hardworking man now”he said jokingly putting his hands on her feet then looking over at her”you can’t be pushing on me like that…...i’m also an old man to you which means….i got these fragile bones inside of me that are like toothpicks”he said then looked back at the watch raising his right eyebrow”how in the hell could you afford something like this anyway”he asked smiling looking back at her as he was still sitting on the couch and he was massaging her feet

Claire looked at him with a smirk crossing her arms even though him massaging her feet felt so good she moaned a little”I sell drugs…..i sell hardcore drugs….top notch shit…..that would get you so fucked up you wouldn’t be able to shit for a week….you wanna know what the brand is called?”she asked with a smile on her face enjoying this so much she was kinda getting wet in her pussy

Bryan nodded then sighed a bit still massaging her feet”yeah i would love to know…...you selling drugs behind my back though now that is so not nice…..didn’t know you smoked there sexy legs”he said smiling at her with his head laying back on the couch since he was also relaxing and he still had his coat on and boots and it was also a really long day and what she gave him made it so much better

Claire nodded slightly and lifted her foot up and put it in his face as a joke and giggled a bit as she smiled and put her finger in her mouth”it’s called…..go jerk off in your room old man…...cause you are so not getting fucked by this shit for awhile”she said standing up and putting her hands on her hips”There how fair is that for mentaling into my personal work…..hm”she said turning around and taking her shirt off and she didn’t have a bra on

Bryan heard what she said then saw her get up he then smiled and put his hands back down on his lap and tried not to laugh since he was looking up at her”Well now”he said as she walked away and he licked his lips checking her ass out as she walked out of the room”oh come on now that is so not fair…..you don’t get to just walk out of this room”he said shouting out to her as he sighed and stood back up”Can you at least make me some goddamn pancakes then”he asked”You trotting little bitch”he said low like just joking around as he looked down

Claire smirked with her hands on her hips she smiled walking into the kitchen”But i so can….and i soooooo did”she said teasing a bit and looking up in the counter for pancake mix”and of course i can make you some fine pancakes…..i won’t give you my cat but i will give you something delish to snack on…..because i am just the awesomest girl that you have ever married don’t you forget that sugar”she said pouring the milk in the bowl and making the pancakes for him

Bryan thought of something then looked back up then looked toward the door”Shit forgot the damn blueprints.….maybe i am getting old jesus”he said low like smiling a bit and heard what she said and nodded as he walked toward the door and opened it up and ran to the truck quickly and tried to open the door but it was jammed because of the cold he sighed and groaned trying to pry it open”oh not now you piece of shit open your damn ass up”he said really pulling back on the handle as it snapped off and he slipped and fell backward he groaned breathing heavily”You…..mother fucker…...go damnit….today is so not the day for this”he said getting back up slowly and looking down at the handle which was now on the ground he then sighed”Well…..shit”he said feeling really irritated with this truck of his 

Claire was in the kitchen as she got the pancakes on the frying pan and thought of something”I am the master chef of the u.s.....watch my trick”she said talking to herself lifting the pan up off the burner”as i flip this pancake so perfectly so….i don’t even know but i’m gonna do it”she said giggling a bit as she tried to flip it and she did in fact do it perfectly”boom…..i so knew i could do that”she said joking with herself smiling sassy like and she put the pan back down on the burner and she stepped back and bowed 3 times”thank you….thank you so much ladies and gents”she said looking at the pancakes”Ahh who am i fucking kidding…...i so didn’t know i could do that”she said with one hand on the counter waiting for them to be done

Bryan kneeled down and grabbed the handle and stood back up looking at it and sighing deeply”This…..is so not my day”he said then nodded slowly thinking of something as he walked up to the door”now how the hell am i gonna get in it…..god damnit”he said getting pissed at it as he knew he didn’t have a lock picking kit or anything to shove through the window and pull up on the lock as he put his hand on the window and felt to see how thick the glass was”hmmm….not as thick as i thought it would be.….i got an idea…..but the only con is”he said using the handle and smashing the window out looking inside the truck”it’s gonna cost me a new window…...who cares right”he said shrugging jokingly lifting up on the lock and opening the truck door from the inside handle”i so got a lot of money to spend…...i’m the richest mother fuck around these parts”he said joking with himself being sassy as he then reached in and grabbed the blue prints and shut the truck door and he walked back inside the house and closed the front door

Claire smiled when she heard the front door close and open”Well…..Well…..Well look who came to join me and my beautiful pancakes”she said in a jokingly way putting them on the table for him and pouring him a cup of coffee with one hand on her hip”Made and poured and it has a little tiny dab of sugar in it…..cause you’re my sugar bear”she said putting the coffee pot back on the heater thing and looking at him”and it is so not shaken and stirred”She said trying to do a british accent

Bryan walked into the kitchen and put both hands on the top of the chair and saw the pancakes and heard what she said as he tried not to laugh looking over at her and sitting down on the chair”Well i’m so grateful that it is not shaken and stirred”he said then he chuckled and looked up at her”Huh.....didn’t really think the pancakes missed me…..that doesn’t mean i have to make love to them as well does it?”he asked smiling taking a bite of his pancake and groaning because they were so good

Claire looked at him as he sat down and she smiled then giggled some”Yeah of course you have to…...i mean….especially to me”she said joking putting a finger on his cheek and rubbing it smiling at him”You’re the best”she said quickly taking a sip of his coffee and putting it back down”Ha”she said kissing him quickly and sitting down on the other end of the table and looked at him with a sexy look

Bryan watched her drink some of his coffee”Hey now…...get the hell out of here..….that’s my old man coffee not yours”he said joking around with her and heard her say ha and he gave her the rick grimes death stare to be funny”Yeah…...you better sit that cute little ass of yours down before…..i ram it so hard you won’t be able to shit out of it right for weeks”he said smiling at her putting the knife down since he was finished with his pancakes then took a sip of his coffee”Great now i’m gonna get herpes from this…...i mean…...i truly hope that you’re happy now you just killed me…..now that is a crime and serious one at that…..because i am a very important man”he said sassy like joking around with her trying to make her laugh cause he just loved hearing her laugh

Claire stared him down as well and tried not to laugh in the process but she couldn’t handle it and spilled the laugh as it came out”Oh screw you hon….you were always better at holding in a laugh then i ever was…..not fair”she said seeing how he went all Rick on her with that stare and yes she now realizes that she caught onto that too late”And don’t you dare”she said pointing the knife at him sitting down”pull that sexy rick shit on me….you know he’s my free pass with the old sex train”she said joking around and finishing her pancake

Bryan nodded”yeah i know that…...i agreed to the damn thing…..but that was only because you wouldn’t shut the hell up about it…..you annoyed the god damn shit out of me so much in fact my beard and hair on my head started to grey”he said joking smiling and pointing at his beard and hair”You see all this…...this”he said doing a circle around his face with his finger”was done by you…..not even kids now that is just sad”he said

Claire looked over at him and sighed crossing her arms in the chair”Oh shut up…….that was so not caused by me”she said smiling and getting up and walking over to him and started to massage his shoulders”That was caused”she said leaning down to his ear and whispering in it”By old age hon”she said giggling a bit joking with him leaning back up and taking his plate and putting them in the sink to rinse them off

Bryan chuckled as she said that in his ear”Oh get the fuck outta here with that crap”he said watching her walk over to the sink he smiled a bit and shook his head he couldn’t believe she really thought he was old as he stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder”You think i’m old then get a load of this shit right here”he said

Claire was at the sink washing the plates they just ate off of as she heard what he said and giggled a bit and smiled”No i will not cut it out with that crap….you know you are”she said laughing a bit as she then felt his hands come across her stomach as she moved her head to the side since he put his head on her shoulder as she moaned slightly since it felt great to feel his touch”mmmm…..what would that be sexy honey bear”she said sexy like reaching her hand up and behind his head rubbing his hair as she was held by him

Bryan moaned a little two at her touch on the back of his head and she was in fact sexy as shit as he smiled and giggled some”You gotta know when to hold'em…...know when to fold'em…..know when to walk away…….and know when to run…..you never count your money when you're sitting at the table…..there will be time enough for countin….when the deals done”he sung to her and kissed her cheek quickly and let her go”Now how was that for old hmmm?”he asked curious and standing there

Claire heard him singing as she felt in paradise by it because he was in fact a good singer and that’s another reason why she fell in love with him and the other fact was he was sexy and had that accent that she so much did adore as she heard him stop”Yeah that was amazing”she said giggling some and putting the last plate in the drying rack and turned toward him and gave him a hug”You know i've always loved your singing….ever since the day that i met your ass….you are the sweetest thing ever….singing that too me”she said letting him go and putting one hand on his cheek and smiling up at him”you know that was my dad’s favorite song and i’m surprised you did in fact know it”she said shocked

Bryan put his hand on top of hers on his cheek as he smiled at her and gave her a kiss deep one as he backed away and rubbed his hand down her arm softly”You know i would sing anything to you…...i love it…..hell i even enjoy it sometimes no one else to sing to besides my angel”he said feeling happy inside and so glad he met someone like her as he looked down and put his hands on her waist”I fell in love with you cause of your smile and that laugh that i just can not seem to stop loving…..and the eyebrow raise it always looks so naughty and i love that”he said being serious and showing her he was”and you always surprise the fuck out of me everyday is so not the same with you….cause you make it different and i love that”he said sweet like

Claire looked up at him trying not to cry cause he was being so sweet and she loved that about him he didn’t have a mean side to him as she looked over his shoulder and saw there wedding crystal and walked over to it and looked at it by picking it up”You think we will ever drink this...i mean it’s been sitting here for a while now”she said chuckling a bit”i think it’s about time we did…...why don’t we drink it this christmas”she asked looking over at him with a smile on her face hoping that he would agree to it

Bryan saw her move passed him as he turned toward her and saw that she saw the wedding crystal since he was the one to put it out cause he was in fact thinking of drinking it sometime this year as he nodded at her”yeah...that sounds great”he said smiling and crossing his arms”I honestly think that….would be the best time to open it up…..for a celebration you know romantic time…..i mean you remember last christmas we woke up naked next to each other”he said laughing a bit and walking closer to her putting his hand on hers and putting the bottle down and looking at her”I would love two….but this time i would like to remember it…..so i'm not gonna drink too heavily this time”he said kissing her cheek quickly

Claire nodded because she did in fact remember that christmas and she also remembered waking up naked and she did wish she could remember that night cause it must have been romantic for them to wake up naked and as she thought about it she kind a did a giggle a little one”Thanks hon…..i’m glad you understand”she said glad he agreed on it being opened up on christmas”and yeah totally i would also like to remember the next day…..so”she said laughing a little”I’m not gonna drink that much either….and besides that i’m not all that heavy of a drinker anyway….never was…...didn’t wanna take after my drunk ass dad”she said remembering how her father was and she smiled at the kiss he gave her”i love you”she said as she saw him walk out of the kitchen

Bryan smiled at the fact she said that”And i love you”he said stopping in his tracks and looking back at her then walking over to the couch and picking up the blueprints and walking into his workroom and putting them on one of the shelves as he took his cell out and called up his boss”You better answer that damn phone….i’m counting on it”he said serious as he sat down on the chair and leaned it back

Dan heard his phone go off as he was eating a donut and he sighed”really come on trying to eat dammit”he said irritated looking over at the phone and picking it up”hello what’s up and who the hell is this”he asked curious since it was late out and the sun was starting to go down

Bryan smiled a bit that he annoyed him since he really didn’t like his boss he thought he was a pig and an ass”Um yeah….it’s me Bryan sir….i was just calling to ask you if i could have my vacation now…..you know the christmas one….i know for a fact”he said then looked at his calender at how many days he’s worked this month”that i have worked the counted days that i was supposed to and i have earned this now”he said serious and hoping his boss would give him it

Dan was listening as he took another bite and put the donut down and nodded thinking and knew he did work the amount of days he was supposed to”Yeah sure...of course you can Bryan you have in fact worked the amount of days you were supposed to...i mean hell”he said chuckling a bit and swallowing his food”You’re the best worker that i have on the team i’ll give you the two weeks you deserve is that okay”he asked hoping it was that way he could get back to eating

Bryan nodded and smiled he was so happy his boss let him have the vacation he earned because he had planns with his wife he wanted to do he sighed with relief”thank you so much sir….you don’t know how much i appreciate this...you have a good night now and Merry Christmas….enjoy that donut that i know you’re eating”he said trying not to laugh and then hung up the phone and grabbed a pencil and wrote down his vacation on his calendar and got back up”Hell yeah”he said happy then walked out and up to his wife who was now sitting on the couch

Claire was switching through the tv channels as she heard him walk out and saw him walk up to her”yes hon….why do you got that smile on your face i can tell something good just happened…...did you get me a pony”she asked as a joke trying not to laugh and try to show him that she was being serious but really wasn't

Bryan raised his eyebrow and looked at her confused”Pony?”he said confused to shit as he sat down next to her”no….better then that…..i got my vacation that i wanted two whole weeks i say we go celebrate at the cafe you just oh so adore”he said holding her hand and looking at her smiling happy inside

Claire got a big smile on her face”Oh my god hon that is so great….i mean you have worked so many days this month as is….i’m glad the boss understood that and was willing to give you brake so you could spend sometime with your queen bee”she said and then heard about the cafe thing”And that would be so cool my love bunches”she said smiling getting up quickly and getting her coat on and boots waiting for him”come on slow poke i knew you were old”she said jokingly 

Bryan smiled over at her and glad that made her so happy as he saw her get up quickly over the idea”Jesus”he said low like not expecting it as he saw her go over and get her coat on and boots and to be honest he’s never seen her get dressed so quickly”um”he said standing up”i'm a little concerned right now…..you never get dressed that quick goddamn i’m glad i made you that excited over some coffee”he said laughing a bit getting his coat on and boots on and looked at her”And um by the way”he said not really wanting to tell her

Claire smiled at him and laughed at what he said”you concerned”she said rolling her eyes”Like that’s never happened before”she said sassy like knowing that it has as she couldn't stop smiling but heard what he said”Um yeah hon….what's wrong”she said wondering holding her purse on her shoulder

Bryan looked down and sniffled a little and sighed then looked back up and at her”The door on your side….i….um….haven’t quite fixed it yet”he said putting his hands on her shoulders”but listen now before you assume that i’ve been lazy and haven’t been wanting to do it...cause that would be dead wrong…..i just haven’t really had the money to do repairs yet”he explained hoping she wouldn’t be mad at him since it kind a was unsafe to drive with a door that could break off at any moment

Claire giggled a bit and nodded”yeah it's cool…..i mean…..you’re not really the lazy type hon”she said with a funny look on her face as she slapped his arm lightly”you should really sell that piece of shit anyway and get a chevy….now that is the name of a man truck…….the truck you have now just makes you look old fashioned”she said joking around walking out the door and getting in the truck and waiting for him

Bryan looked down since she said that i mean they have had a lot of memories in that truck even though he did know it was coming to an end and needed to be sold or junked”Well shit….like i didn’t know that”he said rolling his eyes and walking out and closing the front door as he looked at his truck”And that does not make me old fashion if anything it makes me quite the man…..but chevy is good for a truck”he said to himself walking to his truck as he got to the door

Claire looked over at his door and noticed there was no window in it and looked at it curious and concerned on why the hell he would break it but on the other hand she really didn’t wanna know as she shook her head”You gotta be kidding now we have a broken window in this fucking rust bucket….well my day just got better”she said sassy like then noticed him come up to the door and she pointed at the broken window”Do i really wanna know”she asked with a curious look

Bryan looked at her and tried not to laugh knowing what in fact happened and it was pretty funny”um…..no….probably not”he said reaching inside and opening it up from there and getting in and closing the door as he started the truck and looked over and saw that she had her eyebrow raised up”What?”he asked curious

Claire didn’t really wanna say anything she thought this whole thing was funny as hell but didn’t wanna show it cause it was his truck and it has been giving him problems for a while now and she knows already that he doesn't have all that much money to just repair everything since this thing needed a lot of that”What…..in the hell are we going to about the heat…..i mean you do realise that without a window…..the heat is just gonna go out it right?”she asked just trying to be funny with him

Bryan looked at her and listened and raised his eyebrow up”now of course not i’m just an idiot and old man that knows nothing”he said jokingly he putting it in gear”No shit sherlock but there is nothing i can do about it right now…..i have no tarp….now point of advice….shut the hell up and buckle”he said sassy like backing the truck up

Claire looked at him squinting and nodding slightly”Right….of course you did...i guess i gotta freeze my ass off the whole way there….ha”she said looking ahead watching him back up and she then looked down”Cause that is oh so fun in my personal ways”she said sassy like crossing her arms to try and get warm i mean she was happy but hated being cold as she shivered a little”And of course always good to buckle”she said buckling up and then looking at him”Safety first right?”she said sassy like like she didn’t know to buckle but she knew he was just messing with her

Bryan put it in drive now and pulled out of the driveway and took off to the cafe and turned the music on and he knew it was music she hated since she also had her mixes in the truck but didn’t feel like changing the tape as he smiled and giggled a bit putting his hand back on the steering wheel feeling the cold air rushing in on his side and hating the fuck out of it but didn’t have a tarp or anything so he had to deal

Claire noticed what he did as they pulled out and puckered her lips up and licked them looking down at the radio quickly and then looked back at him then back down then at him again and wanted to change it but didn’t because he needed to have somewhat of a good day but wanted to say what was on her mind anyway”um….”she said lightly looking over at him and putting her hand on his leg slightly”do you mind if i-”she said not being able to finish since he interrupted her

Bryan looked ahead as she said that then he looked over at her with a serious look”Yes...in fact i do mind….”he said taking her hand and pushing it off his leg jokingly messing with her putting his hand back on the wheel”you know….my dad…..always had this saying and he told me it everytime i wanted to do what you just wanted to do...you know what he told me”he asked looking over at her as he saw her shrug”he said…..the driver picks the music and the passenger shuts his cake hole…...so that would be you”he said wide eyed to be funny

Claire smiled at him and giggled some”Damn what a story….it kinda was interesting…...maybe…..nah….not really”she said putting her hand on his cheek and rubbing it slightly as he drove”but i still love you to the moon and back….my big strong man”she said as they got up to a bridge she then started to feel the truck shake just a bit like a vibration and got curious”what the hell”she said low like and then looked over at him”you feel that or is it just me”she asked

Bryan smiled at her saying that to him”and i love you so much more”he said smiling”i can’t even put it in words”he said happy inside and felt her touch made him even happier than he felt something vibrate and shake as well and heard what she said”ah….i wouldn’t worry about it too much hon it’s probably just the truck you know how much of a piece of crap it is….the springs are probably shot”he said giggling a bit of how much this thing is junk

Claire nodded”yeah ma-”she said not being able to finish cause she looked out the window and saw a big house just collapse to nothing and then saw some of the road crack and got wide eyed and put a hand over her mouth”Oh...my god”she said shocked she tapped his arm lightly without looking at him still looking down at the road”hon...i think we need to”she said not able to finish again looking at the bridge wobble

Bryan nodded and got curious cause she didnt finish and the vibrations got bigger and he knew that could not fucking be his shocks”The fuck”he said as a rock cracked and broke off a bit and got pointy underneath as it poked a hole in the gas tank and his truck slowed down casually”What the hell”he said getting wide eyed and noticing the gas gage go down rapidly as he tilted his head to the left in curiosity then looked ahead toward the end of the bridge and saw the hole bridge was starting to wobble back and forth and he got wide eyed”Oh christ”he said in amazement at what the hell was happening

Claire saw it to after he saw it and she got wide eyed and started to panic a little since she was pregnant and didn’t wanna die to day”Um hon...start the goddamn truck back up….and get off this bridge right now”she said low like in fear of what might happen next as the bridge started to crack and the poles holding it up start to crack all the way down through to the bottom of the ocean floor she looked over at him”Why haven’t we moved yet!!”she hollered

Bryan saw the bridge start to crack as well and felt the bridge breaking underneath them he knew they had to get the fuck off of the bridge”Fuck me”he said in shock and he heard her yell at him”I can’t fucking move it….we are out of goddamn gas...i can’t just piss fucking gas out of my dick!!”he said but he knew that if it had just dribble of gas left in it it might just start as he tried to start it as it squealed and didn’t start”Come on….come on”he said rapidly pushing down on the gas pedal and turning the ignition at the same time but still nothing”Fuck….fuck….fuck”he said shouting and pounding on the wheel”Not today come on...work with me girl come on”he said starting to breath heavily trying again as it did start up finally”yes...we are so outta here”he said putting it in reverse and looking behind them

Claire saw him try and start it and it didn’t at first”Come on i so don’t wanna die this way….not on a fucking bridge god fucking dammit…”she said getting fierce scared for her life as her heart started to race”i knew you should have bought a new fucking truck”she said getting mad and she heard it start and had relief”now get us the fuck out of here hon please”she said tears going down her face as she looked ahead again and saw the bridge collapsing at the other end and it’s gonna reach them eventually”Um….hon….i think we better”she said and was interrupted because it caught up to them and tilted the truck to the side and her door flung off and her seat belt broke and she started to fall

Bryan knew what she was saying and then heard what she said and got annoyed a little”What in the hell do you think i am trying to do...it won’t fucking move”he said yelling as the truck tipped and he heard her fall through the door as he quickly unbuckled and grabbed her hand and caught her as he was hanging on by the door she fell through as he groaned and that part of the bridge was not collapsing yet”come on”he said trying so hard to hold her up clenching his teeth hard”aaaaahhh”he said dangling there

Claire screamed falling but then gasped at the fact he caught her and she was afraid this would be it cause there is no way she was making it out of this and she knew it looking up at him then over at the pillar holding this side up was cracking and was about to break”Y-y-y-you have to let me go hon...it’s the only way”she said not wanting two but knew he had to live on hanging on to his hand so tight

Bryan looked down at her heard what she said as he also looked at the pillar and saw it cracking”Come on please don’t do this too me not now”he said tearing up as he then looked back down at her clenching on her hand harder since she was slipping”no…..no…..i will not do that…..you’re gonna be okay you have to try….we both...can make it out of this i know it”he said knowing she may be right but didn’t wanna give up hope and lose everything he had as he was breathing heavily and was nervous as fuck and worried as all hell he groaned trying to keep her up

Claire looked up at him and had a couple tears fall”it’s okay….hon i-it’s okay…..i want this...you need to save yourself...i’m not hurting right now...i wish i was but i know that everything will be okay….cause i’m hanging on to the one hand….that i have loved since the first day that i meant him….Bryan…..Bryan wolf…..my first love….so it’s okay”she said kinda calm like since he was her first love and she always loved the shit out of him but she was crying a lot

Bryan starting to cry more and groan more and saw the pillar break more”Oh god...no”he said losing all hope and looked back down at her”Don’t you…..don’t you say that…..this is not the end...i can help you….p-p-please dont leave me”he said crying really hard and holding to the door for dear life as the door started to break as well as they only had seconds now before it broke the rest of the way

Claire looked up at him and smiled at him as the tears fell”hey….hey….always remember that night that we first met….and never….let that go”she said hoping that whatever he faces in this world it will not change who he is”promise me you wont…..dont forget about me….my love…..and i want you to know something”she said looking up at him”i never stopped loving you and don’t ever let anyone change who you are cause you are the greatest man alive…..and you are so strong and you will beat this world...whatever it becomes i know it”she said nodding dangling about 1,00 feet up in the air”I love you….B-Bryan...W-wolf….forever”she said as a tractor trailer came unexpectedly and smacked into her and blood just squirted everywhere on him as it hit the pillar and broke it the rest of the way

Bryan was shocked at what just happened and with her blood on his face he was speechless but then saw the pillar break all the way as he quickly pulled himself up on the road and started to run as fast as he could as all you could see behind him was the bridge collapsing and it was so close to him as he started to breath heavier and he got closer to the end of it and it started to collapse faster and he knew there was only one way out he jumped as hard and as far he could as everything went in slow motion and all the bridge was gone and he was still soaring and he barely makes it to the edge but grabs a hold of it and was breathing heavily as he lifted himself up and rolled onto his back trying to catch his breath and trying to not think about what just happened but did anyway”Noooooo…..noooo”he said rubbing his eyes as he just saw his wife get smushed only two feet away from him he rolled over as the tears fell and he got onto his knees and put his palm on the road”This….c-c-can’t….be real….p-p-please”he said crying real hard looking ahead and standing back up slowly looking around at everything bulging and collapsing to dust buildings breaking and falling roads falling apart and cracking in the middle as he kept spinning around 360 like shocked at what was happening he had that look on his face as the camera panned out to a bird’s eye view where you could see him and everything crashing around him (Bryan Narrates:This is where my life went good to seriously fucked up...in a matter of seconds...i lost everything….and i’m here to tell you all about what happens next….if you think you have the stomach for it because….you think seeing my wife was fucked up enough you haven’t seen anything yet….i’m just getting started) the camera shows his face and goes black

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter 2 coming for those of you who want more just let me know in the comments then ill start it. hop you liked it!!!!! thanks for reading.


End file.
